


Looked so Innocent

by kitten_michael



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Cop!Reader, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Loneliness, Miscommunication, Unrequited Crush, criminal!Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 01:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14739156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitten_michael/pseuds/kitten_michael
Summary: "You're a god damn criminal! I'm a cop Bucky, I lock people like you up, because its wrong!""The people I steal from, they're not good people, y/n! They're horrible people in fact, and I use what I get to give back!""So you think you're some kind of modern day Robin Hood, Is that supposed to make me swoon and forgive you on the spot? If you were dating me to gain some kind of leverage in this exact situation, it was a huge mistake."





	Looked so Innocent

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 2 of So Pretty it Should be Illegal! There's gonna be one more part after this, I hope y'all enjoy!
> 
> Requests: djsstrangerwritings.tumblr.com
> 
> Come talk to me: singledadharrington.tumblr.com

The door to the interrogation room closes with a loud bang but you don't even flinch as you toss your boyfriend into the chair on one side of the table. His face was turned down to the table a look of shame in his blue eyes. Eyes that could usually calm your nerves and ease you but now you couldn't trust any emotion held behind them. 

"How could you have done this to me?" The words were meant to come out as a yell but it turned more into an angry sob, your voice thick with tears you were holding back. "I put all my trust in you James! I was falling in love with you!" 

"I'm falling for you too y/n, this doesn't change that." He says his voice pleading for you to understand. 

"You're a god damn criminal! I'm a cop Bucky, I lock people like you up, because its wrong!" 

"The people I steal from, they're not good people, y/n! They're horrible people in fact, and I use what I get to give back!" 

"So you think you're some kind of modern day Robin Hood, Is that supposed to make me swoon and forgive you on the spot? If you were dating me to gain some kind of leverage in this exact situation, it was a huge mistake." Your voice is cold and detached.

"That's got nothing to do with it! I'm dating you because I have feelings for you, because you make me happy. Did it scare me at first dating you because you're a cop? Yes, but I knew that I wanted to keep seeing you even if it put me at a greater risk of being caught. I would never use you like that y/n." 

"I can't believe anything you say now, don't you get that? You lied to me, you are the two things I can't tolerate, a liar and a criminal." You say with a finality to your voice. 

"If it hasn't been made clear, we're through." You whisper holding it together before stepping out of the interrogation room. Clint quickly takes your place in the room to ask him questions but you don't stick around, you rush to the bathroom locking yourself in a stall. The tears begin to flow heavily down your cheeks your stomach churning with anger, hurt and humiliation over the whole ordeal.

After they'd brought him in Clint explained that he'd been caught helping with a major heist at a mansion across town, that it wasn't his first time either, the task force had apparently been investigating him for months. You couldn't believe it but you knew from looking at his face and the fact that he didn't deny it that it was true. 

Steve had tried to console you but that wasn't what you'd needed in that moment, you were angry and you needed to confront him. That's when you'd dragged him into the interrogation room, but now as your back slides down the wall of the bathroom stall your body sinking to the floor you felt so empty. 

You had never felt so betrayed in your entire life and you couldn't imagine ever forgiving him no matter how much your heart was urging you to.

That's what was really eating you up, your head was telling you to shut everyone out because how could you trust him or anyone for that matter, but your heart was still yearning for him, to go see him and take back every harsh word you'd said. 

The door to the bathroom creaks open and you try to quiet your sniffles hoping you wouldn't give yourself away but large booted feet walk towards the stall you're in. You know its Steve, but he's really the last person you want to see right now. He would never try to rub it in your face or say I told you so, but you were so embarrassed that he'd been right about Bucky and you hadn't listened to him when he'd tried to warn you. 

"I know I'm the last person you wanna talk to right now, but you're my best friend and you're upset and it's my job to help make you feel better." His all to familiar voice echos through the bathroom and you just sigh heavily, unlocking the door to the stall you were in and pushing it open. 

"I'm sorry I doubted you." You whisper softly your gaze staying down towards the floor.

"You don't have to apologize, you love Bucky and you wanted to trust that he was good and I get that." He whispers stepping closer, sitting down in front of your stall. 

"But you're my best friend I've known you for almost ten years, you've saved my life so many times I've lost count now and when it mattered most I didn't want to believe you because the guy was so damn charming."

"Its gonna be okay." He says softly his eyes looking at you sincerly.

"I'm never gonna be able to trust anyone now. I mean what if any one I date ends up being a sleazy low life?" 

"I don't know if Bucky counts as a sleazy low life." Steve chuckles and it surprises you since he hadn't liked him from the get go. "But not everyone out there is bad." 

"I'm surprised you feel that way, you never seemed to like him." 

"It's not that I didn't like him." He mumbles. "I didnt like that he was the one you were dating." 

"What's that supposed to mean?" You ask your brow creasing in confusion.

"Nothin, forget I said anything, right now isn't the time." He sighs. 

"I know it sucks but we gotta get back to work darlin, but tonight we can rent some movies and get tons of chinese food and wine." He says getting up off the floor.

"I kinda wanna be alone tonight." You mutter. "This feels different than any other breakup." 

"More reason for you to be with someone." He says reaching a hand out to help you up.

\----

Bucky's preliminary hearing was a week later and he ended up being released on bond until the trial and he was put on house arrest. You were thankful for it because that meant he wouldn't be able to try and come see you. Subconsciously you knew that if he came to you with apologies and sweet words you'd instantly take him back without a second thought.

You missed him terribly. Unable to sleep at night without his arms secruley wrapped around your waist, or feeling his warn breath fanning across your cheeks reminding you that you're safe. Everyone at work could see how it was effecting you and so they tried to invite you out with them more often and Sam even tried setting you up with a friend of his but you weren't interested in seeing someone else. 

You started spending the night over at Steve's place after the first two weeks, needing to have some kind of presence beside you for you to be able to sleep. He would never admit it if anyone asked but he was happy for you stay with him, he liked how you snuggled against his chest at night. You started feeling normal again after a month but you decided to stay with Steve anyways feeling most comfortable around him.

"Hey darlin, what are you gonna do about your place? You've been staying here all month, I don't want you to pay for a place you never stay in." Steve mentions one day at breakfast. 

"Oh I guess I hadn't really thought of that, I should probably get out of your hair so I'll go back to staying at my place." 

"You don't have to, I kinda like having you around. Things are a lot more fun around here."

"Steven Rogers are you asking me to move in?" 

"Yeah I guess I kinda am." He chuckles rubbing the back of his neck, a nervous habit of his.

"I accept." You giggle hopping up to press a kiss to his cheek. "I'll go talk to the building manager about getting out of my lease since we've got today off."

"Should I go with?" 

"You don't have to, if you had anything else planned for the day." You smile stepping in the direction of the bedroom where you had one drawer for your clothes.

"I don't have anything else going on babe, I'll go with, in case he gives you a hard time." He hums plopping down on the couch and turning on the tv, letting you get ready.

\---

The move hadn't proved to be as simple as you'd hoped it was going to be, a lot of your furniture unnecessary in Steve's already furnished apartment. So what you ended up doing was selling some of it and getting a storage unit for the rest and after things were settled you took a massive sigh of relief and had a mini house warming party which was just you and Steve drinking enough beers to feel more than a slight buzz. 

You were sat on the couch snuggled close having a rom-com marathon, you'd long ago gotten past the phase where he tried to pretend he hated rom-coms. It was no secret that you tended to be a touchy feely drunk and there was a very intense sex scene happening on the screen and it was making you very squirmy as you feel yourself grow damp between your legs. 

"You okay, darlin?" Steve asks resting a hand on your thigh his voice sounding deeper than normal and you swear you can feel the timber of it vibrate through your body. You shiver and nod your head quickly, your throat feeling too dry to speak. He doesn't say anything more focusing back on the Nicholas Sparks movie thats on. 

You were chewing on your bottom lip furiously because you had never felt this way about Steve but you were feeling tingles from his touch on your thigh that you hadn't felt in nearly two months. Part of your brain, the smart part that hadn't yet been affected by the alcohol, was yelling at you to just ignore it but there was another part of your brain, the dumb drunk part of your brain, that was telling you to kiss him. It was like playing tug of war in your mind trying figure out which part to listen to. It was kind of like that cliche scene in movies where theres a angel on one shoulder and a devil on the other and you have to decide who to listen to. 

The decision is made when you shift your body and plant your lips onto Steve's, your arms going around his neck. He lets out a little noise of confusion in the back of his throat until he realizes whats happening and he kisses you back. His hands find purchase on your hips gripping them tightly and the warmth of his hands seeping through the thin fabric of your shirt makes your brain fuzzy with desire. 

One minute you're making out on the couch and the next you're pinned beneath him in his bed his hands gripping the hem of your cami to pull it off of you. His lips pull away from your skin for just a moment as he pulls it over your head his eyes gazing down at you in awe. He'd dreamt of this moment for years and it was finally happening. Of course if either of you were thinking logically at the moment you'd realize that this probably wasn't a good idea. Wou were still not over Bucky and obviously missing his touch so you were projecting your desire onto Steve but neither of you were thinking about the logistics of the situation or the consequences you'd face the next morning. 

\---

Just as your subconscious had told you the night before you definitely were regretting it in the morning. You woke up feeling groggy, your head stinging with the beginnings of a headache and your skin is clammy sticking to the other warm body pressed close to yours. You let out a groan but tentatively try opening your eyes finding a naked Steve laying beside you still snoring softly and you feel yourself begin to panic. 

"Oh good lord please tell me we didn't do what I think we did." You mumble quietly to yourself. Your face feels warm amd your heart is practically beatimg out of your chest. You attempt to pry yourself away from him without waking him needing to get out of the apartment for a while to clear your thoughts. You throw on a pair of leggings and a tank top, grabbing your phone and purse before heading out the front door all without waking your best friend. You call your friend Natasha asking if she can meet you for coffee because you definitely needed to unload all of this on someone else to help ease your mind. You meet her at a Starbucks a block away from Steve's, well now your, apartment and you tell her about what happened the previous night. 

"Oh dude, that's fucked up." She says as soon as you've finished explaining everything. 

"I-I know, I mean Steve is my best friend and I would never wanna make things between us awkward, and I wouldn't wanna hurt him either." Your voice shaky around the words guilt beginning to sink into your gut.

"Rogers has had a thing for you for ages, this is gonna crush him when you tell him it didn't mean anything to you." Your eyes go wide in surprise, you'd somehow gone this long with no idea how he felt about you. 

"Wait is that why he didn't like Bucky?" You question. "Or any of my ex's for that matter."

"Yeah, you really didn't know how he felt about you?" 

You just shake your head your eyes brimming with tears. You felt awful, but how were you supposed to know? To you he was just your best friend, the person you were most comfortable around. He was a sweetheart, and sure he was good looking but you'd never felt that way about him. Now you knew things were definitely fucked between you guys and alcohol was partly to blame.

"The best thing to do is dive face first into this and just be honest with him. Its gonna suck but its better that way."

"Well obviously I'm gonna be honest, its gonna crush him, but I just don't feel that way. Not about him." You whisper wiping the tears from your cheeks. Nat frowns and lays a hand on your shoulder comfortingly and your phone buzzes on the table with a new text. You pick your phone up with nervous hesitation and see a text from Steve: Hey, is everything okay?

You panic a little bit unsure of how to respond. Because no things aren't okay. Things are all messed up. And you had no idea how to fix any of it. You decide to not respond and instead just go home and confront the issue with him face to face. You thank Natasha for meeting you giving her a tight hug goodbye. Her last words to you being good luck before you both leave heading in opposite directions. 

When you get back to the apartment Steve is sitting at the kitchen table drinking his usual cup of black coffee his face set in a deep frown and it breaks your heart. He's put on a pair of boxers and a t-shirt and you're thankful for that, the conversation you're about to have would be a little awkward otherwise. 

"Did you have to sneak out like it was some cheap one night stand?" He whispers when you step further into the apartment, you can clearly hear the pain in his voice. He doesn't even look up at you and you feel your stomach sink. 

"I was hoping you wouldn't be up before I got back, I just needed to like gather my thoughts. I didn't want you to wake up with me gone." You say softly a frown curving down the corners of your lips. 

"Why would you sleep with me if it didn't mean anything to you?" He scoffs. "I've liked you for years and you took advantage of that for your own gain!" He says raising his voice. 

"Excuse me? I did not take advantage of shit! We were both drunk last night Steve, and I'm lonely you know that! I never said it didnt mean anything, also I never knew how you felt about me, not until today!"

"How, how could you not know? I am the closest person to you, why would I get this close to you if I didn't have feelings for you?" He yells rising out of his chair to loom over you and you just glare up at him.

"Because I thought you were a good person, but clearly I was wrong! You're just like every other asshole!" You say slapping him across the cheek. You rush right back out the front door tears streaking down your cheeks as you hurry downstairs and out onto the street unsure of where you're going, just letting your feet carry you somewhere away from here. 

You're going over the conversation in your head a thousand times, you thought you knew Steve, that you could trust him, but clearly you'd been wrong all this time. He'd been after one thing for that long, you couldn't fathom it. And to think you had felt bad for him, thought you were going to be the one hurting him and it turned out to be the other way around. What you don't realize is that your feet have managed to carry you right to Bucky's apartment building. You were halfway up the front steps before you realized where you were and you snap out of your thoughts. 

You pause between steps looking around slightly confused. You had no idea why you'd ended up here. The only reason you can think of is that you were in desperate need of comfort and your subconscious knew Bucky would always help comfort you if you were upset. You stand there on the steps debating whether to go in or to just leave, you figured you probably looked mental standing there with mascara stained tear tracks covering your cheeks in the middle of the steps not moving. You decide to go up and press the buzzer, you had to see if he'd answer, you were desperate for a shoulder to cry on. 

"Hello?" His voice comes through the intercom a little fuzzy but still the voice that you loved, so smooth it sent goosebumps running up your arms.

"H-hey Buck, its y/n, c-can I come up?" You sniffle wiping your cheeks of the tears that were still slowly rolling down your cheeks.

"Of course Angel, come on up." He says almost too eagerly and he's cursing himself in his head for sounding desperate but you're in no position to judge right now. He buzzes you in and you make the familiar trek up to the elevator up to his apartment and you knock softly trying to wipe your tear stained cheeks. 

"Is everything okay, doll?" He asks when he opens the door and sees how upset you look. The smudged mascara and tears in the corners of your eyes that you're holding back now, along with the runny nose it was pretty obvious something was wrong. 

"N-not really, everything's a bit of a mess at the moment." You sniffle your voice shaky. "C-can I come in?"

"Yes, of course, sorry. I'm just the last person I thought you'd come to." He says stepping out of the way so you can come in.

"I've missed you." You whisper softly, the words passing your lips without even thinking them, and it was true. You knew in your heart that you missed him and you couldn't deny yourself that. The heart wants what it wants and all that. 

"I've missed you too, my love." He says softly reaching out to cup your face, the thumb on his flesh hand wiping away a stray tear. "I'm so sorry that I lied to you, I never wanted to hurt you." 

"I know you didn't Buck. I forgive you." You hum your cheeks beginning to feel warm under his gentle hands. It just felt right being here with him and you're immediately questioning why you'd put yourself through the last two months without him. The smile he gives you melts your heart and you bury your face in his neck. You knew that as a cop you should definitely care that he was technically a criminal but love was definitely winning this time. 

 

"So do you wanna talk about why you were crying? I don't like seeing you cry, darlin'." He croons taking one of your hands in his and you both walk towards the couch in the living room. 

"Not particularly." You mumble feeling sheepish about explaining that you drunkenly slept with Steve. You didn't know how Bucky would react and you were honestly a little ashamed. "I did something I'm not very proud of while I was drunk." 

Bucky's face falls, his fingers loosening their hold on your face just a bit. His eyes fill with something verging on anger and saddness and you're almost scared to finish telling him. 

"I'm really sorry Buck, it d-didn't mean anything." You whisper your voice getting caught in your throat as you feel the tears start to return. "But Steve and I we-we had sex when we were both drunk and when I told him that it hadn't meant anything to me he told me the only reason he ever became my friend was so that he could eventually end up with me." 

At this point you're full on sobbing again, your cheeks hot with embarrassment and guilt. You couldn't even look at him, you knew he didn't really have a right to get mad about it, you two were broken up. But there we're obviously still feelings there and you wouldn't blame him if he was mad, you know if the situation was reversed you would be.

His fists are clenched at his sides and you can see the prominent vein in his neck bulging and you brace yourself for what he'd do next. You think he's mad that you slept with Steve but what he's really angry about is the things Steve said to you, the fact that he would hurt you like that. 

"I swear to god I'm gonna go kick that fucking pricks ass!" He yells jumping up from the couch. 

"No, no Bucky please don't, you know you can't leave the apartment." You shout rushing to step in between him and the door. "You can't risk making things worse, baby, he's not worth it." 

"Defending you is always going to be worth it." He says staring directly at you still stalking towards the door backing you up in the process. "He hurt you, he earned your trust just to get something from you and I won't stand for that, he needs to know that that's not fuckin okay." 

"And you breaking house arrest to go beat him up would only prove in his favor as you'd get locked up for god knows how much longer than you'll already get." You say trying to rationalize with him. Losing him when he went to jail was already go to be like hell for you, you wanted it to be for the lowest possible amount of time. 

"Besides I'm stuck living with him for now so I would prefer you didn't pummel him."

"Like hell you're staying there!"

"I don't exactly have anywhere else to go, Buck, I just moved in officially."

"Stay here, with me." He whispers the whole mood of the conversation shifting.

"I can't do that, I really wish I could but you know why its not possible." 

"You're here now though, you've already thrown all caution to the wind." 

"How would it look if I, a cop, moved in with my boyfriend whos waiting to go on trial?" 

"Like you love me and don't think I'm guilty?" He says with a hopeful voice. You can't help but giggle at that just a little bit.

"I don't know if I'd say you're not guilty, but I wanna believe that your heart was in the right place. You've helped like dozens of kids get the surgery they needed." You whisper leaning up to kiss the tip of his nose. 

"How'd you find out where I sent the money? I never told you." 

"I have my ways." You wink. "A children's hospital, that's very noble of you." 

"I spent a fair share of time in them growing up, I know what its like to not be able to afford treatments. I don't want those kids or their parents to have to go through that." He says his voice somber. 

"James Buchanan Barnes, that's quite possibly the sweetest thing I've ever heard." You swoon hugging him tightly and you feel little tears start in the corners of your eyes. 

"What can I say, I'm a big softie." He chuckles kissing the top of your head his arms wrapping around you. For a moment you revel in the feeling of being pressed ti his warm chest with his arms around you. "But back to the problem at hand, you really should stay with me, until the trial, or even after, if I go away you can live here, I want you here, with me."

"It's too soon Buck." You whisper sadly into his neck. "I don't wanna stay with Steve but I just got settled I don't wanna uproot my life all over again." 

He lets out a deep sigh but nods his head in understanding. His fingers are rubbing mindlessly over your hips and you shiver slightly against him. Theres a moment of comfortable silence between you the only noise, the sound of both of your breathing. 

"I understand, darling, just let me know if he gets out of hand, I'll be there in a minute." He hums, his lips brushing your forehead, a bit of a smirk curving up the corners of his lips. 

"You're ridiculous James." You giggle pulling away from his chest and you cup his jaw leaning in to kiss him properly for the first time in over two months.


End file.
